


The Changing Waves

by kaneshon



Series: A Fated Meet [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Uzumaki Naruto, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, No Mpreg For Now, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One True Pairing, Post-Wedding, Romance, Top Uchiha Sasuke, True Mates, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: It was three days before their wedding. Wedding. Naruto couldn’t believe it.--Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the final three days before they officially get hitched. And maybe even to a road of new beginnings.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A Fated Meet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836532
Comments: 34
Kudos: 169





	The Changing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot
> 
> A/N: I--know I promised the high school how they met story! It's in the works but the first chapter would need to reach 40K words before I can publish it lol! So, have the wedding chapter first xD As you can tell, the rating hit E. Not that there's a full on explicit sex in here but there was mild sexual content and I feel it's better for it to be E. I also never wrote sexual content into a story like this before so--feel free to ignore it. 
> 
> I've also decided that the possibility of m-preg might be high in this one. I added the tags in case so you can be forewarned. And, I'm just nervous to post this as per usual but I hope you like this! Until the first chapter of 'how they met' story! 
> 
> Warning: possibly high-chance of m-preg, maybe and also Sasuke holds Naruto's wrists against the sheets while making out (it's all consensual and off-screen talked about but I wanna toss this in just in case).

It was three days before their wedding. _Wedding_. Naruto couldn’t believe it. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he could only see a man who had gone through a lot of things in his life and he was about to step into a whole new world. The cool feeling of his engagement ring made him raise his hand to look at it. Caressing the metal, a rueful smile crossed his lips. What a journey it had been. 

He would soon be wearing a new ring and carrying a mark. 

He remembered Sasuke talking to him about the process of biting him. And how that traditionally would happen when he had his rut. But since that had passed, they would need to kickstart his rut, a faux one that would last a couple of hours to give him the bite. At least they had gotten the doctor’s green light for it. 

This was so _surreal_. 

“Oi, Naruto,” Sasuke said as he walked into their bathroom. He was in the middle of tying his tie, his gaze focused on those pale hands of his. “Have you seen my travel bag?”

His hair was perfectly combed to one side of his head and his clothes all ironed courtesy of Naruto for doing that the night before. He looked good even like this. Even as he struggled to tie his tie. And his heart swelled in his chest when the dark eyes finally met his blue ones, an eyebrow quirked upwards. 

“Come here,” Naruto said as he turned to lean against the sink counter, gesturing him over. 

Sasuke didn’t protest as he moved to stand before him. The Beta knocked those pale fingers from his dark tie, working on it until they were a perfect knot, laying on his chest neatly. Sasuke glanced at the mirror, a corner of his lips lifting upwards. 

“You’re already about to turn thirty,” Naruto said. “You don’t even know how to tie a tie properly?”

“Shut up,” Sasuke said as he flicked the Beta’s forehead, eliciting a yelp. “Where’s my travel bag?”

Naruto huffed a breath, crossing his arms against his chest as he dropped his gaze to the tiled floor. A few seconds of silence passed by them before strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close until he was flushed against the Alpha’s body. As the familiar warmth washed over him, he dropped his hands to his sides, tilting his head up to look at his lover. 

Soon-to-be-husband.

His soon-to-be husband that he wouldn’t be seeing starting tonight all because of a stupid tradition. 

“I thought you want to marry me,” Sasuke said, his tone filled with slight amusement that had the Beta frowning. He placed a hand on his chin, shaking his face a bit until Naruto pried his face away from his grasp. When he turned his head away, the Alpha sighed. “Naruto.”

“Why can’t we just go to the wedding venue together?” Naruto said. “Who even came up with the idea that we shouldn’t see each other for three days?” He glared at Sasuke. “Three days.”

“I know.” Sasuke moved his hands to place them behind Naruto, trapping him between the sink and him. “Naruto, it’s just tradition. And didn’t we plan on meeting secretly here during lunch and dinner?”

“If your mum finds out…” 

When the wedding was being planned, Mikoto had taken the reigns once she met with Iruka and Kakashi. They had gotten along well enough that they joined forced to help the couple with everything. It wasn’t like Naruto wasn’t happy about it—it was just that he didn’t realise that the Uchihas had their own tradition. While Fugaku was angry about their wedding, after Mikoto straightened things out, he was allowed to stay back and watch it with a scowl as it happened. It was a pity but he supposed that was that. 

What he didn’t like fully was the stupid tradition of not seeing his lover for three days before the wedding. The rationale being it was to give the couple time to miss each other or whatever. Naruto hated it and he was sure Sasuke did too. 

A hand touched his face, caressing his cheek. “She won’t find out. Come on, at least help me pack.”

“For someone who hates being apart from me, you seem eager to leave,” Naruto said, pouting. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he pressed his lips at the side of his mouth. “Come on. The faster we do this, the faster I can have you.”

The Alpha left him standing there, briefly confused. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Naruto whined as he got out of the room, quickly finding the suitcase which he had stashed under the bed. 

Hauling it up on the bed, he opened it, glaring at the empty space inside. Sasuke looked at himself in the full-body mirror. When those dark eyes met his, Sasuke smirked. Naruto blinked before his face heated up. That was what he _meant_. Flicking a middle finger at his lover, he yanked open the cupboards with more force than necessary. 

He went through the clothes though his heart tightened at even taking a shirt out. He really didn’t want to. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist before Sasuke hooked his chin on his shoulder. The Beta sighed and melted against his embrace. 

“I really don’t want to do this,” Naruto said, pressing a hand on the pale intertwined fingers on his stomach. 

Sasuke nodded against him. “I have an idea.”

The Beta perked at that, turning around to hook his arms around Sasuke’s neck, tilting his head to the side to stare at him, curious. The Alpha snorted under his breath before he dropped his hands on his waist. 

“What plan?” Naruto said. 

“I’m going in today to finalise whatever needs to be finalised at work,” Sasuke said. He leaned forward a little. “After that, we pack our shit and disappear for three days for a bit. We’ll book a hotel or something and lay low.”

“And have your mother come after us?” Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke’s nape, squeezing it in affection. 

“I’ll just show my face to her once a day,” he said. 

It sounded like a good plan to him. Ever since he was diagnosed properly knowing he was normal _and_ that he seemed to have more Omegan genes than thought once, and being accepted by Sasuke without even a bat of an eyelash, he tried to be clingier. More honest with himself. Especially when they had a partial bond going on between them. It was still surreal how he could have that.

“Hey,” Sasuke said, squeezing his hips. Naruto grinned, pulling Sasuke closer until their noses were brushing. “Naruto—”

“Sounds good to me,” the Beta said. 

Sasuke searched his face before he smiled. Pressing his lips fully against Naruto’s for a brief second, he finally detangled himself from him and smoothed out his shirt. Grabbing his jacket hanging at the doorway, he wore it. 

“I’ll send you the details to the room later today,” he said as he came back to stand before the Beta. “Be good.”

“I’m not some kid,” Naruto said, trying to aim for a kick. But with Sasuke’s agility, he merely sidestepped that and grabbed his watch and wallet. “Come home soon.”

The Alpha paused at the entrance of their small home, a hand braced on the wall while the other busy helping him with his shoe. He looked at Naruto before he nodded. Watching the man he was about to call his husband and his Alpha leaving tugged at his chest but he was aware that it was probably the partial bond acting out. He reached a hand to touch his shoulder and the junction where Sasuke’s mark would be. 

In three days time, this was where he would be holding the full bond. 

He smiled, sighing. 

***

Naruto was busy tossing their clothes in the travel bag. He had spent the whole day lazing around after dealing with admin things for his work. At least the school was on a break, thankfully. His fingers paused when his gaze landed on a plushie Sasuke had gotten for him. The ramen plushie. His mind dragged back the painful memory associated with it and he flinched. 

Right…when he tied the knot with Sasuke, he would no longer be able to run away from their judgemental stares and whispers. But…

As he touched his engagement ring, he knew he would be doing the right thing. He hadn’t spent this long and went through all of that to only cower at the end. Smiling, he sighed. Grabbing a few clothes, he neatly folded and tossed them in the suitcase. Absent-mindedly, he continued on with his task until their suitcase seemed to be good enough for three days. Placing both of his hands on his hips, he tilted his head to the right a little. 

Do they need…

He eyed their bedside drawer, flushing a little. Opening it, he took out the half-empty box of condoms and lube to place it on the desk. While realistically they could just buy it for the wedding, they still were halfway into these. Would Sasuke be alright with this?

He paused. 

What was he even looking at during their wedding night?

For some reason, the thought of having sex that night was…nerve-wrecking. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t slept together before. It was just…it would be the first time as husbands. And then later as mates. His throat dried and his heart skipped a beat. The nervousness he hadn’t felt in _years_ came rushing back into him. It made him laugh a little as he pressed a hand over his mouth and the other wrapped around his stomach. 

It wasn’t as if he no longer felt nervous with Sasuke. In fact, he had just become more mellow and comfortable around him. But…this was new. It was going to be new. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, startling him. 

The Beta turned around, slamming his back against the bedside table and wincing. “Hey,” Naruto said, clearing his throat. 

Wow, Sasuke was back already? Had time flown by that fast?

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he took off his tie and jacket, tossing it on the bed as he looked at their half-zipped luggage bag. He quirked a corner of his lips upwards before he dragged his gaze to land on the Beta. They remained standing there, staring at each other for a few seconds before Naruto gave him a sheepish grin. 

Sasuke lessened the distance between them. Before Naruto could hide the items, a pale hand grasped his waist and gently pushed him away from the bedside drawers. His ears burned at the wide smirk on Sasuke’s face when their eyes met again. The Alpha’s fingers grasped a condom package. 

“Why’re you packing these two, idiot?” Sasuke said, clearly amused. 

Naruto huffed a breath, crossing his arms against his chest. “Don’t look at me like that, bastard. I just thought it would be a waste if we’re going to buy them new.”

Sasuke hummed for a brief moment. “You done with your work for the next few days?”

Naruto blinked at the change of subject. He nodded. Just as he said that, Sasuke dropped the condom package on the bedside table. Without another word, he went to their luggage and zipped it up completely. Then, he took it and placed it at the end of their bed. The Beta was about to ask what he was doing when the Alpha turned on him and grabbed his arm. With a gentle yank but strong enough to move him, Naruto slipped on the floor and ended up on his back on their bed. 

His breath caught in his throat when Sasuke crawled over him, both palms on the mattress at either side of his head. When his Alpha straddled his waist, his heart skipped a beat. He pressed a hand on the chest he loved, mind fumbling with words. When Sasuke merely turned around to grab a condom, he flushed once more before a few chuckles escaped his lips. 

“Shouldn’t we get going to the hotel?” Naruto asked, amused. 

They had planned to escape tonight, didn’t they? 

Sasuke tossed the bottle of lube and condom next to Naruto’s head, shrugging as he started to unbutton his white shirt. His breath got caught in his throat when pale skin was revealed to him. He didn’t hesitate to place a hand on the warm chest, spanning his fingers before a smile crawled on his lips. His Alpha's fingers touched his cheek, caressing his face. 

“One last time before we leave and come back hitched,” Sasuke said, brushing a blond hair from his forehead. 

Wrapping a hand over the pale neck, Naruto dragged him close until their noses brushed. His heart was pounding loudly against his chest and he wasn’t nervous per se but just the thought that this was the last time they would remain without any official names between them was—tad overwhelming. He craned his neck up and kissed his lover, sighing when Sasuke kissed him back. 

With his head pressed against the mattress, he squirmed when a pale hand dragged down to his hips and under his shirt, caressing his heated skin. Mouth pried open and tongues together, Naruto clutched the dark hair by the Alpha’s neck and moaned a little. Gasping when Sasuke pulled away to pepper his lips down his neck, he bared it without fuss. At a particular spot where he _knew_ Sasuke would bite him, the Alpha took skin between his teeth before sucking on it. 

Maybe because the partial bonds still hadn’t fully settled in him but he jerked against Sasuke, a breathless moan leaving his mouth. A tan hand reached to caress the edge of the Alpha’s dark pants, wanting him between his legs and weight pressing him down further. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, pushing his fingers through the dark hair as those heated kisses and bites caused heat to pool at the pit of his stomach. “Sasuke, hurry…”

The Alpha kissed him again, shoving his tongue into his mouth before he moved, a hand grasping his knee to shove his legs apart to settle between them. Moaning between this kisses and trying to suck in breath, he framed Sasuke’s hips with his legs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him close. 

“Calm down, we have time,” Sasuke said, pressing his lips against his forehead as the Beta tried to take in deep breaths. He tightened his legs around the slim waist when the Alpha ground against him. “Going to be my Beta soon.”

“I’m already your Beta, jerk,” Naruto said with a breathless chuckle, brushing their noses together. “Aren’t I?”

Sasuke kissed him again, both hands now settled on his hips and gripping them tight. “You are,” the Alpha said. Pale fingers touched his neck, caressing his skin. “But you’ll wear my mark soon.” Those dark eyes reddened even more. “And no one will question you again for being with me.”

His heart clenched tight at those words. “And you’re mine.”

Sasuke smirked, pressing his lips against his neck. 

Naruto tossed an arm across his face. When Sasuke grabbed his wrists and pulled it away from his face, the Beta pouted. Sasuke simply snorted under his breath before he pressed the tan wrists against the mattress above his head. Naruto blinked for a second before he tested against his lover’s grip. 

“If you’re going to hide your face, I’m keeping them here,” Sasuke said, eyeing him as he squeezed his wrists. 

They had done this a few times before and Naruto always found it to be unfairly hot. But the best part of the game was pretending it didn’t effect it. He grinned and cockily raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Sasuke grinned back. Only, there was a hint of darkness in them that had Naruto’s heart skipping a beat. He squirmed a bit, his face heating when Sasuke pressed his wrists harder against the mattress, his eyes now completely red. 

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Sasuke whispered before he kissed him again, not giving him a chance to retort. 

A hand reached the edge of his shirt, pushing it onto his skin and exposing his skin to the cool air. When fingers brushed against a nipple, he arched into the touch. He broke away from the kiss as a whine left his mouth when Sasuke latched onto his neck again, tightening his grip on his wrists. When his lover dragged his lips to reach his chest, not even giving him a moment of reprieve before licking at his nipples, he took in a shuddering deep breath. 

“I’m j-joking,” Naruto whined, trying to untangle from the grip on his wrists. 

Sasuke relented without a word, just a smirk on his lips. Slightly annoyed, he wrapped his legs around his waist and turned them around. His Alpha went down without fuss, much to his delight. Leaning down, he kissed him soundly before he sat on that prominent bulge underneath his ass. He grinned, sharp despite being at a loss of breath. 

“One last hurrah before you become my husband,” Naruto said as he unbuttoned his jeans. 

Sasuke smiled, reaching a hand to help him while he leaned up to kiss him.

***

“I can’t believe we used up the remainder of our condoms,” Naruto whispered, voice hoarse as he lay on his chest, hugging his pillow. Sasuke remained next to him, his face perched on his palm as his other hand caressed his naked back. “The fuck got into you.”

“There were only two condoms left, Naruto. It’ll be a waste if we didn’t use it,” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes before he messed up the blond locks even further. Naruto tried to smack the hand away before he closed his eyes tight when those fingers grasped his nape. Brushing at the area where Omegas usually held their Alpha’s claim, he relaxed at the touch. “I wonder if it’ll take here.”

Blinking, he turned his head to the side to look at his Alpha. He reached a tan hand to touch the back of his neck. “You mean here? Your mark?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, quietly. There were still some brief hints of red in his eyes but they made him look far more handsome than Naruto thought he had any right to be. When those pale fingers caressed his nape again, a shiver ran down his spine. “Sensitive here?”

“Yeah,” Naruto whispered, biting his bottom lip when his Alpha pressed a thumb there. He touched Sasuke’s wrist, halting him. “Stop.”

Sasuke dragged his hand down to pat the area between his shoulder blades instead. “Has it always been sensitive?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto said, a brief frown crossed his lips. “Weird…”

Sasuke stopped touching him. “I don’t really reach for that area on purpose. This is the first time I noticed it properly.” 

Naruto shrugged, turning to lay on his side before he opened his arms. “Yeah, well. Probably nothing.” He squirmed a bit when the Alpha huffed a breath and went to hug him tight. He sighed in happiness as he wrapped an arm around the lithe waist and settled against his warmth. “I can’t wait to be married.”

A brief peck on his head had him smiling wider. Sasuke whispered, “Me too.”

***

He sighed as he landed on the hotel bed, chuckling when Sasuke joined him. His Alpha sat next to him before he turned his body to see him properly. The Beta raised his eyebrows as Sasuke touched his face and brushed some of his blond hair away from his forehead. Then he grabbed his hand where his engagement ring was, caressing his finger. 

“Oi,” Naruto said, catching those dark eyes on him. “Sakura and Kiba’s about to get here. You have meeting with your friends too, don’t you?”

Sasuke froze before a frown crossed his lips. Before Naruto could say anything, the Alpha moved to land on him. A huff of air escaped his lungs as Sasuke buried his nose against his neck, wrapping his arms around him. A few chuckles escaped his lips as the Beta hugged him back, sighing underneath his weight. 

“Can I not go?” Sasuke whispered, his hot breath fanning his skin. Usually, he would be fine with it but for some reason, this felt different. Immediately, Naruto jerked his head away when a sharp feeling ran down his spine. The Alpha went rigid on him before he slowly raised himself on his forearms to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Naruto said. “Just shocked, I guess.”

Sasuke frowned. “You’ve been sensitive lately.”

“Maybe it’s just pre-wedding jitters?” Naruto said as he smiled. He reached a hand to pinch Sasuke’s nose, laughing when the Alpha spluttered and yanked his face away, his fingers circling the tan hand. “You should go. It’ll be nice. Stop being such an anti-social bastard.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, cupping a hand on his face to caress his cheek. “I don’t want to.” After a beat, he said, “But I’ll go.”

“Good boy,” Naruto said, messing his dark hair and laughing when Sasuke leaned down and bit his nose. “Oi, oi! I didn’t mean turn into an actual dog!”

“Shut up, idiot,” Sasuke said before he kissed him. Naruto smiled into the kiss before breaking away. “When are your noisy friends coming?”

Naruto sighed. His Alpha will never get along with them, it seemed. At least they weren’t as bad as they had been in high school so he supposed he would take that. “In,” Naruto said as he searched for his phone in his pockets, pressing a hand on Sasuke’s chest so he would move off of him. The Alpha slid to sit next to him. Naruto took out his phone from his pant pockets to look at the screen. “In an hour.”

Sasuke nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Let me scent you before I go.”

Naruto beamed before he sat on his knees and titled his neck readily. The Alpha didn’t seem to be in the mood to make fun at his eagerness. Instead, he wrapped a hand at the side of his neck and forced his head to tilt further before he pressed his face against his skin. Another shiver ran down his spine again, placing both hands on those broad shoulders. It was only when Sasuke’s lips brushed against his neck that he yanked away as a sharp feeling washed over him, a noise escaping his lips as his eyes widened. 

“What the—” Sasuke immediately grabbed his waist as Naruto almost rolled away and fell to the floor. “Naruto?”

His heart raced. “Woah,” Naruto whispered as he touched his neck. He didn’t feel much when he pressed on his skin but it was—odd at how electrifying it felt. As if he was being shocked. It wasn’t that it was unpleasant—it was just a lot. He bit his bottom lip when there was a familiar tightness forming between his legs. When he glanced down, his suspicions were confirmed. “Sasuke…”

When he met those dark eyes, the Alpha seemed a bit breathless too. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“I feel fine,” Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke away from him. “I just don’t know why I’m so sensitive.”

Sasuke quietened down. The Alpha dropped his hands on his lap and for a brief moment, Naruto almost mourned at the loss of warmth. “Do you want me to take care of you?” Sasuke asked, pointing to his erection. 

Naruto bit his bottom lip again, tempted to take on the offer. But he thought twice. They didn’t have time and the warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach seemed odd. “No,” he said, his neck heated. “I think I’ll let it pass.”

“Okay…” Sasuke had a furrow between his eyebrows. 

“You should go,” Naruto said, smiling when those eyes narrowed. “I’m fine. Maybe we did it too much when we were at home. You know I can’t go for too long before I get over-sensitised.”

Sasuke rubbed his own neck before he nodded. “You don’t feel off anywhere else?”

“No,” Naruto said, shaking his head. He did feel fine. “It could also just be the hormones from our partial bond.”

Sasuke searched his face before he nodded. “Alright. I’m going to go now. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Naruto grinned when his Alpha touched his head and patted him once. “Call me if you feel funny.”

“I will,” the Beta said, chuckling. He followed his Alpha to the door, already forgetting about the weirdness that was his skin. He hummed when Sasuke pressed his lips against his forehead in a quick peck. “Have fun!”

“Death seems more fun,” Sasuke mumbled, earning a boisterous laughter from the Beta.

As he waved at the Alpha, he sighed before he closed the door. His smile slipped from his face as he brushed his neck and at his nape. He didn’t feel any different and yet, something _was_ different. It was weird but he didn’t know where to pinpoint it. Sighing, he moved to his bed. He grabbed his phone and tried to look up online but none of the blogs helped. 

At most, they revealed about Omegas and their sensitive spots like the back of their legs, inner thighs, the small of their back and their necks. And it certainly didn’t apply to him since he wasn’t an Omega. Not really. He tossed his phone aside and slumped on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. 

Those thoughts washed away when half an hour later, Sakura and Kiba arrived to his hideout from Sasuke’s mother and their three-day-away-from-each-other plan. He grinned when Kiba shook a twelve-pack of beer in his hands while Sakura brought her homemade curry and rice. 

Sitting on the floor in a small circle with the beer and food in front of them, he shoved a spoonful of the rice into his mouth. “This is delicious, Sakura,” Naruto said. 

She grinned before she drank her beer. “So,” she said. “Where’s Uchiha?”

Naruto paused in eating before he snorted under his breath. “With his friends. They wanted to see him too. And I can _still_ hear the judgement in your voice, Sakura.”

“Can you blame me?” Sakura said as she sniffed. “He hadn’t treated you the best these years.”

“He did treat me right, Sakura. He’s human. He makes mistakes. I did too. A lot. But we’re trying,” Naruto said, smiling when the pink-haired woman nodded, acknowledging it.

“Man, who knew that that guy would end up as your forever,” Kiba said, grinning and showing off his canines. “One second we were fifteen screaming at the dude when you splashed hot ramen on him and the next, I hear you two are dating and ready to marry.”

Naruto chuckled, placing his plate of rice on the ground. “What can I say? Destiny works in mysterious ways.”

“You mean fate,” Sakura said. Naruto shrugged. “Has he said anything about a honeymoon?”

Naruto hummed as he grabbed a can of beer. “Nah,” he said. “We’ve decided to just spend it at home. I mean, where would even go?”

“You always wanted to go to South Korea,” Kiba said. 

“If Sasuke found out that particular dream of mine, he would hold it against me for the rest of our lives,” Naruto grumbled as he recalled the times his Alpha teased him about his love for Korean dramas. “Nah, I still prefer our home.”

Kiba grinned. “Well, at least that’s the right answer.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows when Sakura spluttered under her breath and slapped the back of his friend’s head. “What?” the Beta asked.

“Nothing,” Sakura said. “You should use up his money and go somewhere expensive, Naruto. What a dumbass.”

“Oi!” Naruto said, laughing when Sakura cracking a smile at him. “I’m a supportive husband.”

“And mate,” Kiba said. “But Sakura’s right, man. You should definitely use up his money.”

“You both suck,” Naruto said, laughing when Sakura and Kiba bumped their beer cans together in agreement. Just then, the door to his room opened and walked in was the very man they were talking about. “Sasuke?”

The Alpha took off his shoes at the entrance and placed it aside, nodding at Kiba and Sakura. 

“And there goes my appetite,” Sakura said, earning a narrowed-eye look from Sasuke. “Shut up, Uchiha and get here. I brought you rice and curry too.”

Naruto beamed at that. Even though they argue a lot, it was nice at these small gestures shared between them. The Alpha scowled, not even bothering to hide his displeasure as he took a seat next to the Beta. He grabbed Naruto’s half-drank can of beer and drank it. 

“Oi, that’s mine,” Naruto said but his lover simply ignored his argument and continued to drink _his_ beer.

“Yo, Sasuke,” Kiba said, catching his Alpha’s attention. “You ready to get hitched to the loud-mouth?”

Sasuke paused in his drinking before he glanced at Naruto. “More ready than you had been when asking that lady Hyuuga to marry you.”

Kiba’s cheeks reddened and he sniffed. “Shut up, Uchiha.”

Naruto huffed an amused breath, nudging at Sasuke to eat as Sakura handed him his portion of food. “How did the meeting with your friends go?”

“As expectedly,” Sasuke said, drily. 

“Which is?” Kiba asked. 

Sasuke stopped eating as he pulled out a few colourful packets and tossed it at Kiba before going back to munching on his food. His friend took them to look at the packets before he laughed loudly, showing it to Naruto. The Beta squinted his eyes before he understood what he was looking at. His face heated as he snatched them away from Kiba’s hands. 

“These are flavoured condoms,” Naruto said as he dropped them on the floor, poking at them. 

“Well, are you going to use them or not?” Kiba said, earning a chopstick being thrown at his face by Sakura. “What? It’ll be a waste.”

“We’ll use it,” Sasuke said, picking one that was oddly flavoured before he met those blue eyes and smirked. “It’ll come useful on our wedding night.”

Naruto snatched it from his fingers, gritting his teeth. “You’re a parasite the closer we’re getting to our wedding.”

“Geez, I need more alcohol,” Sakura said as she drank her beer. 

Naruto cleared his throat as Kiba tossed his head back and laughed while Sasuke went back to eating with an air of smugness that had him wanting to strangle himself. At the end though, he sighed as his affection won and he drank his can of beer that he somehow ended up sharing with Sasuke.

***

And the day of their wedding finally arrived. While Sasuke’s mother had been understanding of them sneaking out to the hotel these past few days, she had dragged his lover away from him on the day of wedding saying she at least wanted them to follow some part of the tradition. He gave in after she had looked at him with pleading eyes. Now, he was an hour away from marrying the love of his life. They decided to have a traditional Japanese wedding and be done with it. Small and intimate and keeping everything as close to their roots as possible. 

Naruto was fine with it. 

He just felt a bit out of place as he stared at the cloth he was wearing. Navy blue and with red intricate design with orange flowers etched into them made it look expensive. And it _had_ been expensive. He remembered blanching at the price tag but Sasuke had barely batted an eyelash. And these were the times their financial gap was apparent. While it had bothered him a while, he could only let it happen. 

After all, this was only once in a lifetime opportunity. 

He smiled. 

By the time he had met with Iruka and Kakashi, his adoptive fathers’ eyes filled with pride and happiness and unshed tears. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his lungs. He couldn’t help but to feel cold and warm all at once. He was about to get married to Sasuke. 

He was about to finally be one with Sasuke through everything. 

Marriage had always been something he wanted with the person he loved. It had been his dream to have a family with them, to be with the one he loved for life. It was something he couldn’t give up and while he had assumed Sasuke didn’t share his dream—he was glad to be proven wrong here and now. 

Iruka touched his shoulder, smiling when Naruto took in a deep breath. “You’ll be okay,” he said, causing his heart to stutter to a stop just for a second before he hugged Iruka tight. His adoptive father hugged him back. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Iruka,” he said, pulling away to grin. “I can’t wait to be married to that bastard.”

“Don’t call your husband that,” Iruka chastised but his voice wobbled and his eyes filled with tears. He pressed both of his hands on his tan skin, caressing his face. “I’m so happy for you.”

Naruto’s grin wavered as his own eyes felt hot. He touched those fingers and grasped them tight. “Thank you, Iruka,” he said, more sincerely this time. 

Kakashi pressed a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “Maa, and we’re here. At last.”

“At last,” Naruto said, chuckling. 

When he had seen Sasuke, his breath was stolen from him. In a similar clothing as him but with far more detailed design and the richness of the colour—it complimented his pale skin so well. And with his hair neatly parted, his fingers itched to run through them, just to mess them up again. When Sasuke eyes landed on him, he stopped short as well, taking him in. Naruto scratched the back of his neck in mild amusement and shyness as he smiled. 

And that had been that. 

When the brief ceremony ended, his finger was donned a silver ring far more intricate than his engagement ring had been. And with the new knowledge that he was now married to Sasuke. His eyes filled with unshed tears and he had the urge to hug his Alpha tight. He wanted to touch him and just breathe him in. But they couldn’t do that, not until they were done with their family dinner. 

And that had been torture. 

It was only when they managed to get back to their hotel room that Sasuke grabbed him tight and hugged him. Naruto buried his face against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, clenching on his cloth in his grip. And that was when the warmth in his chest exploded, causing a few tears to leak out from his eyes as Sasuke buried his nose against his neck. 

They remained like that for a while, the warmth continued to spread from his chest to throughout his body. He pulled away for a second before he placed a hand on his— _husband’s_ face. The dark eyes met his and they were filled with the same unshed tears. He smiled, weakly. They were together. They were _together_. 

“I love you,” Naruto whispered. 

“I love you too.” Sasuke pressed his lips against his then, stealing the rest of his words out of his mind and mouth. 

Kissing him back, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him flushed against his body. He couldn’t believe that they were here. That he could claim this man as his and no one could say otherwise. Not even the law. He allowed Sasuke to pry open his mouth, allowing his tongue into his mouth. He moaned a little when a pale hand touched his waist and held him properly against him. 

“I need you,” Naruto whispered as they broke away from kissing. The Alpha nodded as he brushed his hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss there. “I need you so much. I want to bear your mark now.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said. “I…I just need to kickstart my rut.”

Naruto nodded, biting his inner cheek as the Alpha moved to the bedside table. He followed him before he sat on the large bed, grabbing a handful of the sheets and bunching them underneath his fists. When Sasuke tossed the small pill into his mouth and drank some water, those dark eyes met his. There was some redness in them but what more than ever lingering in those eyes he loved so much was this…calmness. 

Like they had reached to a road where they can finally breathe easier. Sasuke moved to stand before him. Naruto couldn’t really say anything. His words were stuck in his throat as they kept their eyes locked. Heat brewed from underneath his skin and there was a building urge to have Sasuke pressing him down and taking him. To make him so breathless and full that he couldn’t find it in him to think about anything else. He tightened his grip on the mattress when his Alpha went on his knees in front of him. 

He swallowed past a lump forming in his throat as the tension in the air crackled. When Sasuke’s hand grasped his right ankle, gently as if he was holding onto a treasure, a shudder ran down his body. He let out a breath when Sasuke met his eyes, a small smile on his lips. When he brought his leg to his lips, Naruto gritted his teeth at the way the warmth within him bloomed hotter. 

Sasuke pressed a few kisses there before his other hand gently ran up his leg, parting his cloth as they revealed his tan skin more to his wandering lips. When they reached his knee, he could only let Sasuke press his teeth there, scraping a little before he sucked at a patch of skin there. A moan escaped his lips. 

It felt like someone had dialled up his sensitivity by a hundred. It was almost unbearable when Sasuke’s hand reached his upper thigh, completely parting his cloth until the cool air of their room hit his skin. He bit his bottom lip when those fingers caressed his skin before Sasuke caught his eyes. He lowered his face until hot air was being blown at his thigh. 

He immediately grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder when Sasuke pressed his lips there. When those lips bypassed a huge path of skin to part his leg and latch his mouth in his inner thigh, he made a high keening noise. As if someone had stolen all of his energy, he gasped as he landed flat on his back, his right leg over Sasuke’s shoulder now as he clutched on the bedsheets. 

When Sasuke continued to suck there, he could only shake slightly from the way his body thrummed with pleasure and the warmth quickly making him unable to think. 

“S-Sasuke,” he whispered, another high pitched whine escaped his lips when Sasuke bit at the crease between his thigh, near his groin. “Sasuke!”

“I got you,” Sasuke whispered against him as he pulled away to crawl up on top of him. Naruto touched his face, his hands shook a little. “I got you.” He caressed his face before he pressed his lips at the corner of his lips. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Naruto said, taking in a deep breath. “Fine…Just sensitive.”

“Okay,” Sasuke whispered. “We’ll take it slow. You’ll tell me if it hurts anywhere?”

“I will,” Naruto said, smiling. His mind cleared a tad and affection coloured his thoughts. How much he loved him. “I love you. Now, make me yours.”

“And me yours,” Sasuke whispered as his cheeks flushed a little in red, a telltale sign that his rut was close approaching. When he kissed him harder than usual, Naruto’s body opened to him without hesitation. He pulled him close and allowed to be devoured under this heat, even when his body trembled from each fiery touch. 

It felt good and while he felt overwhelmed, he was happy that he was able to be with him this way. 

And when he was finally naked underneath his Alpha, legs locked around his waist as he tilted his neck to Sasuke’s mouth on him, he could only close his eyes, feeling full and treasured. And when the bite finally happened, piercing through his skin, it shattered his world as he cried out loudly and dug his fingers into Sasuke’s shoulders. 

There was a weird snap within him that had him whining, tears building in his eyes before they slid down his temples. 

And for the first time in his life, Sasuke—knotted. 

It was weird, this sensation and for a brief, panicked moment, he thought he was going to break until his body accommodated it like he was made for him. The pleasure it brought pushed him to the edge and he came, hugging Sasuke tight against him. As his Alpha kissed him, he could only breathe wetly and happily, shaking hands pressing on heated skin. 

And then there was this sense of serenity. 

Sasuke’s eyes bled red and glowed a tad, a smile on his face as if he felt it too. 

They were together.

***

Naruto moved a bit as the grip on his body tightened. Sasuke bit his neck playfully, causing him to whine as he melted against his embrace. They were spooned with his Alpha still tied in him. This was the first for him and it was—weird. But not in a bad way. He placed a hand on Sasuke’s fingers, squeezing them tight. 

“You knotted,” he said, voice raspy as he glanced over at his lover.

Sasuke nodded against him. “And…” When the Alpha’s fingers grazed at the area they were locked, Naruto jerked, causing them both to hiss in pain. “That is a first. Are you _sure_ you’re fine?”

“God, you asked me that three million times after you realised you knotted me, Sasuke,” Naruto said, amused. “I’m fine. It’s weird…I thought I’d tear but.”

Sasuke stiffened for a bit before he relaxed against him. “Your body accommodated me. Maybe it’s the bond.” Naruto could feel the smile imprinted on his skin and it made him smile too. “We’re bonded. You’re my mate.”

His voice was filled with awe, in a way that had his heartstrings tugging. “Yeah,” Naruto said, pressing his face into the pillow. “We’re mates.”

Sasuke remained quiet for a while, pulling him closing against him. “I need to bring you somewhere tomorrow.”

Naruto pulled his face away from the pillow, blinking. “Where?”

“Somewhere.” Sasuke didn’t budge when Naruto whined, trying to get his husband to spill. Instead, he just chuckled and pressed his lips gently at the side of his neck, close to his bond mark. “I love you.”

“Sweet talker,” Naruto whispered before he smiled. “I love you too.” He hummed. “How long does this knotting thing take?”

“I…I don’t know,” Sasuke said, burying his face against his skin. “This is a first for me too.”

Naruto didn’t argue with him there. It was a first for them both. Not even during Sasuke’s actual rut did he knot. He wondered if this was what the bond did, forcing them to be together like this. That was fine for him. But it was weird because he was a Beta. And knots were usually for Omegas to ensure pregnancy. He frowned, tapping on Sasuke’s hand. 

“Do you think I could have heats?” Naruto asked. “Now that I’m bonded to you.”

Sasuke paused before he hugged him tighter. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

He supposed that was true. Though, it didn’t help the slight disappointment anyway. Sasuke pulled a hand away to brush against his blond hair from his ear, pressing his lips against it. 

“Are you still thinking about you being pregnant?” Sasuke whispered against him, careful to not move too much. 

Naruto shrugged, earning a soft sigh from his lover. “I know it’s ridiculous but you know…it’s still there.”

“I know,” Sasuke said, tightening his grip on him as if he didn’t want to let him go. 

Naruto squirmed a little when he felt the pressure in his abdomen loosening a little. It was then Sasuke moved, pulling away. He bit his bottom lip, pressing his face against the pillow when his Alpha got out of him and moved to sit between his legs. He froze then. He peeked out from his pillow.

“The condom tore,” Sasuke said, lamely. 

Naruto stared at him for a bit before he burst out laughing. He wasn’t really worried. Sasuke was strict on their sex practises and they often get themselves tested despite the condom usage. They were both clean and only every had their first and last times with each other. The Alpha rolled his eyes as he got out of the bed, heading to the bathroom. He ended up in chuckles and yelped when his husband came back with a small bowl of water and a soft towel. He grabbed a tan ankle and pressed it over his shoulder, startling the Beta.

“Oi,” Naruto said as he tried to sit up. “Wh—” A startled noise escaped his lips when Sasuke pressed a cool cloth right at his entrance. He grabbed the wrist, face aflame. “What the hell, Sasuke?”

His Alpha shook his wrist away and clicked his tongue. “Let me check. I want to make sure you’re not hurt.” When Naruto pouted, he raised an eyebrows, the familiar stubborn look on his face. “Naruto.”

“Fine,” the Beta said, flopping on his back to allow his lover to do whatever he wanted. It was nice this way, though a bit flustered that he was examined this close. When Sasuke deemed he was alright, the Alpha moved to sit next to him. “Man, I need to go clean up later. It feel sticky.”

Sasuke snorted under his breath. “Do you want me to help?”

Naruto glanced at him before his cheeks reddened a bit and he smiled. “You just want another round.”

Sasuke chuckled as he leaned down to press his lips against his. “Is that a no?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, looping an arm around his neck and kissed him soundly. Fuck no, he wanted Sasuke forever.

***

Sasuke wouldn’t even give him a _hint_ where they were going. All he did was smile or kiss him soundly when Naruto poked him a bit too much. At the end, he could only settle in the car with arms crossed against his chest, confused. It was when the car moved in a direction away from their apartment that he was beginning to grow a little dumbfounded. He hummed, bouncing his legs as they neared a large building. Looking posh and pretty. It was something he wouldn’t go near with a ten feet pole. And yet, Sasuke was bringing him here. 

“Where are we?” he asked once Sasuke found a parking spot in the basement parking lot of the building. He got out of their car, noting that even the floor was squeaky clean. “Sasuke?”

“Come on,” Sasuke said as he pressed a hand at the small of his back, gently making him move to the elevators. “I want to show you something.”

“You’ve been saying that since yesterday,” Naruto said, raising his eyebrows. Sasuke didn’t bother to acknowledge him about that. He eyed the floor number that Sasuke pressed. “Sasuke?”

“I know you’re curious,” Sasuke said, meeting his eyes. “And I know you’ve been looking at this certain thing for a while now. And I didn’t know what to get for you for our wedding so.”

“What…do you mean?” Naruto said, even more confused. It was only when the doors opened that his heart skipped a beat at the rows of doors. “This is an apartment complex.” An expensive one. 

“Come on,” Sasuke said quietly as he head to a door, just a few steps away. He gestured at his lover. Naruto quietly moved to where he was, holding his breath as his husband finally took out a key. A key that belonged to this place. He dangled it in front of his blue eyes. “I’ve seen you looking for an apartment. And I didn’t understand why at first until I saw you gazing at an apartment that looked like it could fit more than just us.” 

The hidden implication was there. The need to expand on his family and how he just wanted the extra space for an impossible ‘what if’. Naruto’s breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke grabbed his hand and placed the key on his hand. 

“I know I should’ve consulted you but I knew a place you imagined right here. Not too far from your school or my office,” Sasuke said, jabbing a thumb at the door. “And…I know I could never erase the ways I made you insecure these past years but Naruto, I want to give you everything you want. Even if it’s materialistic.”

“Idiot,” Naruto said, choking in his words as he stared at the key. “You…you bought us a new home.

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, not lying. “Don’t you want to take a look?”

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s eyes filled with tears. “We really need to talk about you speaking to me about these things.” But he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t. He…he was overwhelmed because he never thought he would find a guy who would cherish him like this. “Can I really?”

His voice had been meek and a familiar need to be close to his Alpha took root in his chest. Sasuke nodded, placing a hand at the nape of his neck but making sure they didn’t touch his mark and smiled. “Go on.”

Naruto fumbled as he unlocked their new home. His breath hitched in his throat for the second time as he walked into the large area. It was bare but it was clean and with the window against the walls and taking in an entire space to allow a lot of light in, he was…mesmerised. 

“Wow,” he breathed out. He didn’t think he would ever get here. “Sasuke…”

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled tight against a strong chest. He smiled as his Alpha placed a chin on his shoulder. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Naruto said, chuckling. “I love it, jerk.”

Sasuke tightened his hold on him. “It’s not too much?”

“It’s way too much,” Naruto said, laughing as he turned to look at him. He placed his hands on his neck and smiled. “But thank you, Sasuke. And here I only got you those deluxe tomatoes.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pinching his waist. He yelped, pulling away only for Sasuke to pull him close again. He looked into those dark pools he fell for before he brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“I love you,” Naruto said as he waved at their new space. “I…This is a lot you’re giving me.”

“I haven’t given you enough,” Sasuke said, smiling. A smile that had his heart pounding aloud. Even after all these years, he couldn’t believe at how easily fall for him. A hand touched his face. “We’ll build a new life here.”

“Yeah,” Naruto whispered as he hugged Sasuke, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “Yeah, we will.”

When Sasuke buried his hand in his hair, patting him, he said, “Do you remember how I used to tell you about how you smelled like?”

Naruto nodded, smiling. That was how he had started getting close to Sasuke back when they were fifteen. The curiosity at how an Alpha could smell him and tell him he smelt of meadows when no one else could. 

“You smell sweeter now,” Sasuke said. “Not like honey, but something…fruity. I never smelt it before on you but it’s nice. Faint but there.”

Naruto hummed, furrowing his eyebrows before he buried deeper into his embrace. “Must be the bond, then.”

Sasuke sighed as he nodded, pressing his lips against the side of his face as they stood there in their new place. He couldn’t have thought that this is where his life would end up be but he couldn’t wait for the next step in their lives. 

He was now a married man and mated to Sasuke. 

The only man who ever loved him for him and supported him through everything. 


End file.
